Conventionally, cables comprising a cable body that is composed of a plurality of wires that are integrally bundled are known.
There are those, as described in the below-mentioned Patent Literature 1, wherein a fiber-containing wire, which is formed by an optical fiber that extends in the cable length direction and that is protected by a protective tube, is included as at least one of the plurality of wires in the above-mentioned cable.